Mad World: Revamped
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Kat only wanted to play Mad Father, but now she's living in it. What will she face? Will she even make it through?
1. Prologue: A New World

**Oh boy. I never thought I'd be revamping this story. But I'm rather excited! So, let's get started.**

**Before I go on, when I wrote this story, I was about 11. Now I'm 13, so let's see the differences.**

**-MeisterlessWeapon**

I was tingling everywhere with excitement. School was finally over, and I was able to kick back, relax, and play Mad Father! Ah, how happy I was. My face hurt from smiling so much, and I couldn't quite put my finger on why I was so excited. Oh well. It didn't really matter, nor did I care - I just want to play it!

I sat down at my desk, opening my laptop and quickly typing in my password. I've been waiting all day to even _look_ at Mad Father. Logging into Steam, I clicked the launcher and let the game load.

What I first saw was the silhouette of a girl with long hair. She was probably the main character. Around her was the color black with what seemed to be falling stars. The music playing was a beautiful piano, and I guessed I'd hear it again at the end. It's just logic - a song you hear in the beginning of an RPG you almost always hear at the end.

"I think I've observed enough." I voiced my thoughts out loud as I pressed the space bar on "play", tingling with both fear and excitement. But... something was wrong.

I didn't see my desk anymore or my laptop. Everything was pitch black, and I felt like Alice going down the rabbit hole. My first thought was to scream, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth and tried to scream several times, but nothing would come out. It took me a few minutes, but then I soon realized I wasn't in my room anymore.

I was in Mad Father.

**Alrighty, there's the prologue for ya. Enjoy.**

**-MeisterlessWeapon**


	2. Chapter 1: This is Only the Beginning

**Chapter one already. Woo.**

**-MeisterlessWeapon**

"Come on, sis, don't just stand there." A girl in a blue and white dress with long, raven black hair whispered to me.

"S-sis?" I whispered back, confused.

"This is no time for games. Come on." The girl walked ahead of me. I ran to her. She immediately looked at me and glared. "No! Don't run! Father may hear you and be even angrier with us!"

"Oh... sorry." I nodded slowly, confused on how she could be so quiet. She was wearing heels and I was wearing sneakers, yet mine made a louder click-clack noise than hers. I suppose I'll just have to learn. The girl knocked on the door. A tall man in a white lab coat walked out of said door.

"Aya? Kat? What are you two doing up? You should be sleeping!" He said, with an angry and harsh tone in his voice. Aya looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Father, but... we don't want to sleep on our own." She mumbled, as if she was embarrassed to say it. But don't we share a room? I mean, if we're sisters, then...

"You're not alone. You share a room." Yep, we share a room.

"But... but tomorrow is..." Aya looked like she was about to cry. I am so lost right now. What's tomorrow?

"...Yes. The anniversary of her death." The man mumbled. "We'll visit her grave together, okay? Now, go to sleep. I'll be resting soon as well." He abruptly shut the door afterwards.

Aya spun on her heel and started going back up the stairs. "Come on, Kat." I followed her without hesitation. I was a bit curious as to what I looked like right now.

"...Hey, Aya," I began. "where's the mirror again?"

"In Mother's room. I'll meet you in our room, okay?" Aya then walked away, and I heard the creaking of a door opening and closing. I assumed that... Mother's room was next to ours, so I opened the door and walked inside. I saw the mirror and ran over to it.

"Oh... wow." I wasn't in a dress like Aya. I was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans with white sneakers. My hair was shoulder length and in ringlets. How am I not suspicious? I'm not wearing clothes from this era. Oh well. It's not _that _big of a deal. I walked out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind me. I opened my bedroom door and shut it quietly. There was one bed, a twin bed. Aya was on the right side, so I took the left. I closed my eyes but couldn't quite drift into sleep, because I felt like something bad was going to happen.

This was a horror game, after all.


End file.
